<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Could I love you anymore by shenlu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23621452">Could I love you anymore</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenlu/pseuds/shenlu'>shenlu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:28:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23621452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenlu/pseuds/shenlu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>旧文，non-au</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Could I love you anymore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>标题与灵感来自同名歌曲。</p><p> 这是一首无比温柔的歌，它属于所有深情而拥有彼此的爱。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*</p><p>十六岁的Harry顶着西兰花一样的头，面对大海。他大喊大叫、蹦蹦跳跳地冲过去，脚下扬起浮碎的浪花与细沙。金黄色的水珠溅得到处都是。无人的海滩上，他笑得像傻瓜，踏浪奔向那个拥有比澄碧海水更晶莹的蓝眼睛的人。他踉跄了不止一下——在控制疯狂抽长的四肢方面，天知道朋友们嘲笑了他几次。<br/>
“——Louis！——我的上帝呀——你是怎么做到这么快跑到这里的，我是说——看看这些浪——”<br/>
他们两个紧紧撞到一起，以张开的双臂、被海风吹得没了型的头发和巨大的笑脸迎接对方。<br/>
“啊，Harry，很明显我是波塞冬的后代所以可以在大浪中如履平地，这就解释得通了——”<br/>
Louis笑嘻嘻地说这些不着边际的话，大概这倒是能解释得通为什么Harry，作为一个小傻瓜，与他说了不超过四句话便狠狠喜欢上了这个男孩儿。也许还要算上他的蓝眼睛。一定要算上他的蓝眼睛。Harry能盯着那抹美丽的蓝色一辈子，不是在开玩笑。<br/>
“不，你不是波塞冬的后代，Louis.”<br/>
“我说我是那么我就是，Harry.有本事你证明给我看。”<br/>
“波塞冬是希腊神。而你，你是英国人，亲爱的Louis.”<br/>
“谁告诉你我是英国人？如果我碰巧有一个希腊来的曾曾外祖父呢？”<br/>
Louis撅嘴了。哦不。<br/>
“但是波塞冬是神话，Louis.”<br/>
“那么我也是一个神话，毕竟我太过美好了，Harry.你真讨厌。”<br/>
他装出一副“Harry你真讨厌”的表情，但是Harry见多了。比如在他往他的盘子里插胡萝卜的时候，他觉得自己大腿发麻不得不让Louis把放在那上面的双脚拿下去的时候（“我要把脚塞到你大腿底下，Harry，这里冷死了。”）。<br/>
咸湿的风扑到他脸上，Harry回过神，拉着Louis小巧可爱的手躲过一个跟他一边高的巨浪。他们咯咯笑着一起冲向岸边，暂时（重点符号）比他高点的Louis把他拉入温暖的臂弯里。<br/>
他听到Louis混着短促喘息的动人笑声，裸露的皮肤接触的地方有海水和阳光的味道，脚下柔软的金沙反射远处露出半截红日的澄澈余晖。<br/>
他感觉Louis抱得更紧了点，有些颤抖地长呼了一口气。<br/>
“天哪Harry，我还能再更爱你一点吗？”<br/>
话音一落，他们两个傻兮兮地又抱着对方笑了起来。Harry试图让自己吐出一句音节正确的话，但他笑得实在太凶了，要命的是他根本不知道自己为何而笑。<br/>
终于他们气喘吁吁地停下来。Harry久久地凝视近在咫尺的蓝眼睛，以及那些浓厚的睫毛、那些聚在眼角的笑纹。<br/>
“永远的好朋友？”他用最真诚最快活的语调问他。<br/>
Louis难得没有翻白眼。<br/>
“永远的好朋友。”</p><p>*</p><p>结果证明他们不止是好朋友。这么说吧，Liam声称目前自己正面临着患眼部疾病的巨大风险。<br/>
“看在上帝的份上，你们两个——你们快把对方的脸啃下来了，我——有谁能让他们停下——”<br/>
“闭嘴吧Payno，我真搞不懂你，他们多可爱啊！”<br/>
Captain Niall，即使在巡演大巴上也要捍卫自己CP的权利，比如搂搂抱抱接接吻什么的。<br/>
一旁的Zayn默默将毯子扯过头顶，坠入昏天暗地的睡眠深渊中。<br/>
“一开始是挺可爱的，但是现在……而且，Niall，你未免太支持他们了——”<br/>
Niall，因为他是一个无忧无虑的小孩儿，没有浪费时间跟Liam争论，而是自豪地举起双臂：“Captain Niall！所有人为Captain Niall欢呼三下！”<br/>
前面“差点把对方脸给啃下来”的两人暂时停止甜蜜地互相品尝唇瓣，鼻尖相抵着找回呼吸的频率，随即咯咯笑了一会儿，转身朝Niall的方向和他一起大喊“Hip Hip Hurrah”<br/>
Harry偷偷瞄了一眼他的男朋友。那双亮晶晶的眼睛，天哪。总有一天他会把吉尼斯世界纪录的观察员找过来，然后往那本厚厚的书里加上一条“世界上最美的眼睛”。没人会拦着他。<br/>
“你在想什么Harry？”<br/>
“我要找来吉尼斯世界纪录的观察员然后往那本书里加上一条：世界上最美的眼睛。”<br/>
Louis翻白眼了。哦不。<br/>
“你要跟我那惊心动魄的眼睛谈恋爱吗Harry？”<br/>
Harry张了张嘴，发现暂时想不到足够聪明的反驳，于是他决定用最有效的方法堵住男朋友的嘴。<br/>
“上帝啊他们又开始了——”<br/>
“我叫你闭嘴Liam！你会把Zayn吵醒的！”<br/>
“——你们知道我根本不能在这种情况下睡着吧。”</p><p>*</p><p>墨尔本是个让人伤心的地方。<br/>
Harry将希望寄托在他们永恒的Over Again上。眼眶里有泪水在打转，没办法，他总是无法控制好情绪的那个。前奏响起时，透过模糊的眼帘，他能看到不远处Louis正顶着让人心碎的笑容强打精神跟Niall玩闹。<br/>
他搞不懂在写这首歌的时候，明明没有什么压力，没有公关，没有假女友，没有Modest永无止境的插脚、禁令、“你们不能坐在一起”……那时候他们是怎么写出这样伤感的歌？<br/>
“因为我是天才，记得吗Harry.”<br/>
Louis当时是这样说的。他当然没说错，他天生就是写歌的料。如果没来参加X Factor，他一定会成为一个诗人。<br/>
墨尔本的夜空下，在那些刺目的灯光、变幻陆离的色彩中，在狂热粉丝们的跟唱与欢呼簇拥间，Harry颤抖着唱出倒数第二个单词。<br/>
而Louis没有接下去。<br/>
Louis第一次没有接下去。<br/>
周身的一切声音似乎都被调高了一倍，聚光灯散发白热的光灼，Harry觉得自己的四肢可能被不知不觉地卸了下来，或者被什么隐形的炸药振飞了，振得他脑子都在疯狂地抽搐，生疼。<br/>
他在后台拦下那个垂下头试图快速掠过他的Louis，他的男朋友，拜托了。然后忽略了所有人（Liam，主要）不赞同的目光，捏住他细细的手腕扯进没人的储藏间里。然后——用自己现在比Louis高了大半个头的躯干将他抵在墙壁和自己依旧剧烈起伏的胸膛间。<br/>
Harry舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，尝试说些话，然后被喉咙根部几百句想吐诉的悲伤、绝望、难以置信哽住了。他觉得自己在战场上被最信任的人抛弃，独自躲在冰冷的战壕里。<br/>
最后是Louis先开的口。他的嗓音沙哑而轻柔，仿佛飘在空中似的，悬浮于Harry耳边。<br/>
“……我们就这个问题谈过几百遍了Harry，公司警告过了，不是吗？……”<br/>
他们当然没有谈过几百遍。顶多十六遍。或者二十七遍，管他呢。<br/>
“……影响太大了，想想你的职业道路Harry，我们——我们的职业，不能这样自私，我们两个都是……”<br/>
“Modest没有禁止你接我的歌词，Louis.绝对没有。”<br/>
Louis痛苦地闭上眼睛，轻轻吸入一口气，再疲惫地睁开。他望向Harry的眼神像有什么东西碎在他身体里一样。<br/>
“你的未来，Harry.”<br/>
这是Harry一个星期来除Modest新给他的几条禁令外听过最狗屁的话。他怎么不明白；事情再清楚不过了，因为他们相爱啊，上帝——<br/>
“我的未来就是你，Louis，我——操，我们甚至可以私奔，你知道吧？灵魂伴侣，不是吗？我们完全是属于对方的——而没有人——没有人能做到真正把我们分开，别再装样子了，我们可以换个公司，然后一起出柜，然后躲到那些没人打扰的地方——”<br/>
Louis让他住嘴，然后苦笑着摇了摇头。<br/>
“你有点忘乎所以了，Harry，”他轻轻地说，“就……冷静一下，行吗？我们都是。”<br/>
他最后用湿润的眸子看了Harry一眼，挡开想要拭去他眼角泪水的手，然后拉开厚重的门走了出去。<br/>
Harry曾希望Louis永远、永远不要只留给他一个背影。</p><p>*</p><p>“你这儿有烟吗。”<br/>
Louis翻身坐上Harry的胯部，伸手拉开床头柜的抽屉翻找起来。Harry趁机将手放在他最爱的臀瓣上使劲捏了捏，然后慢慢向下，宽大的手掌在那双有力的、让人欲仙欲死的大腿上来回蹭着。<br/>
看来这里没有烟。Louis将身子探了回来，重新倒在Harry旁边，默许他将嘴唇贴在自己颈子上轻轻吮吸那儿的皮肤。<br/>
“你应该少抽点烟。”<br/>
Harry不用看都知道Louis翻了个白眼。<br/>
“用不着你来关心，青少年榜样。”<br/>
Harry皱了皱眉，“你知道，抽烟对肺伤害很大。况且你要毁了你的嗓子吗。”<br/>
“哦，Harry，嫌我叫床叫的不够动听了？”<br/>
Harry当然不是这个意思，因为Louis叫的相当好听，但是这不是重点，根本不是。<br/>
“我单纯地关心你，Louis。我建议你别再抽烟，为什么你每次都要把这种事情引到做爱上面——”<br/>
“因为我是你的床伴，懂吗Harry，炮友，随便你怎么说。别逼我每次爬上你的床都要这么强调一遍，我也不喜欢。”<br/>
Harry不知道该怎么反应，是把他翻过来再狠狠操一顿还是蒙上被子大哭一场。<br/>
“……你知道我爱你。”他颤抖着说。<br/>
“现在闭嘴，我还可以假装什么都没听到。”<br/>
“那么我就不闭嘴，而你也听到了，一清二楚。”<br/>
“你应该庆幸这里没有尖锐物品，不然——”<br/>
“你要是生气的话，就拧我的胳膊。”<br/>
Louis转过头狐疑地越过肩膀盯着他，“你什么毛病？”<br/>
Harry只是把手臂邀请似的伸向他，“发泄。”<br/>
于是Louis狠狠拧了他一下，Harry保证直到明天那里都会泛红。<br/>
然后Harry紧紧抱住了他，尽管Louis努力挣扎，但是Harry比他高，肩膀比他宽，而且经常去健身，所以。<br/>
“拧胳膊是情侣做的事。”Harry几乎得意洋洋地在他耳边坏笑着宣布道。<br/>
Louis总算放弃了挣扎，似乎在苦苦选择是给他一拳还是干脆再拧一下。<br/>
“……很狡猾，Styles。”他最后疲惫地说。<br/>
Harry开心地微笑（也许嘴角咧得超过了“微笑”的范畴），将脑袋塞进Louis凹下的脖颈处，然后。<br/>
“…我还能再更爱你一点吗。”<br/>
没人回答。房间里静了一会儿，只有糜乱的气息和呼吸声交织在一起。<br/>
“你可以试试，Harry Styles.比如从把头发重新留长开始。”<br/>
Harry真的不是故意笑出声来的。</p><p>*</p><p>Harry正往上看。<br/>
他的男孩一个人撑在VIP包厢的边缘，小心地调整角度不让下面歇斯底里的粉丝们看见。那让他显得格外小，天知道Harry有多爱他。<br/>
所以他没办法控制自己在唱著名的Sweet Creature时不往上看，带着百分百的喜爱。隔老远也能看见Louis无奈地笑着翻白眼。<br/>
他们在后台碰面，然后紧紧地粘在一起。Harry让他坐在自己大腿上，把他精致的小手放在自己手心里，用拇指轻轻研磨那两个非同一般的数字：28。<br/>
“你今天的表现，Harry。你什么毛病。明天会有一堆头条的。到时候我看你怎么办。”<br/>
“那些媒体蠢到不敢报道我戴的银戒指是订婚戒，亲爱的Louis.”<br/>
他们互相盯了一会儿，然后开始接吻。再分开时Harry扣住他未婚夫的后脑勺不让他离开，额头抵在一起，共享小小空间内甜蜜的空气。<br/>
Harry温柔地冲他笑。<br/>
“你最好准备好，说不上哪场演唱会我就把你拉下来，当着几万人的面出柜。”<br/>
“你试试。”<br/>
Louis的蓝眼睛闪烁着愉悦的星光，Harry简直要溺死在里面。是啊，陈词滥调，他能有什么办法。毕竟这是他的男孩儿，而他永远想不出怎样能更爱他一点，永远。</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>